


and the dust turns into light

by puhnatsson



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnatsson/pseuds/puhnatsson
Summary: они возвращаются домой
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 3





	and the dust turns into light

**Author's Note:**

> мой первый пинч. в который все равно влез джози, сука такая
> 
> фф вдохновлен треками: Robot Koch "Fernwood" и "All in your Mind" (Chi Thanh Remix)

Шел дождь. Каплями стуча по листьям, он влагой опутывал сонный лес. Деревья стояли в тишине, утонув кронами в низком небе, древние и величественные, впрочем, как и всегда. Адам вдохнул туманный воздух и направился вглубь зарослей.

Он часто приходил сюда, когда сильно уставал. Вернее, так получалось само, даже без гадания, карт и мисок, наполненных темной жидкостью. Даже без Ронана. Тот наверняка и не подозревал об этом — иначе бы разъяренный гул мотора «БМВ» на подъездной дорожке кампуса разодрал всем уши — и Адам не хотел его тревожить, уверенный, что Линч будет недоволен, — путешествия в подсознание никогда не были безопасными. Но сейчас Адам знал, что ему ничего не грозит. Это как прогулка по приятным воспоминаниям — они лишь вызывают тепло и улыбку, пока ты держишься поверхности и не сворачиваешь с курса.

Мокрая трава приятно холодила босые ноги. Серые джинсы Адама промокли до колен, но, совершенно не замечая этого, он не спеша брел по лесу. Капли с листьев падали ему на лицо и закатывались за шиворот всякий раз, как он раздвигал ветки, чтобы пройти. Адам чувствовал, что лес пытается дотянуться до него, до его тела и сердца, пытается помочь и забрать усталость. Он улыбнулся. В этом сонном творении было слишком много от Ронана, пусть засранец и увиливал, хмурил брови и пытался все отрицать.

Адам вел руками по высоким травам, когда услышал гул. Нарастающий шум, казалось, шел ниоткуда и мгновенно оказался совсем близко — Адам чувствовал, как дрожат под ладонями податливые стебли. Шум сопровождался голосом, глухо шептавшим меж ветвей.

_couldn’t feel bad for long…_

Адам обернулся.

_not up here…_

Выпустил из рук травы, зажал уши. Глухое ухо, казалось, забыло про свою особенность. Громкость возрастала.

_with the night… so... close…_

Адам запрокинул голову к верхушкам деревьев. Возможно, это говорили они? Но почему не на латыни? Адам прислушался к голосу, снова повторявшему эти же слова. Затем:

_looking at all the stars..._   
_and the dust..._   
_turns into… light._

Лес завибрировал. Капли дождя градом скатывались с пляшущих листьев, не достигнув земли, они зависали в воздухе, мелко дрожа. Гул теперь напоминал сердечный ритм, он наполнял Адама и бешеным пульсом выдирал его из сонного леса в реальность.

Адам почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног...

...И открыл глаза, лежа на откинутом назад пассажирском сидении угольно-черного «БМВ» Ронана Линча. Музыка в машине немилосердно долбила басами, именно она и вытянула Адама из грез.

Он лежал с ногами на сиденье, накрытый ронановской курткой. Пристегнутый поверх нее ремень безопасности заставил его улыбнуться — он точно помнил, что засыпал без этого всего, слишком уставший, чтобы думать о скорости, с которой они поедут домой.

Ронан приехал за ним в Кембридж, где прождал почти пять часов, пока закончилось последнее занятие, чтобы сразу забрать Адама на выходные. Линч не соглашался ждать его в Амбарах, не соглашался отправиться на следующий день, тогда бы они могли бы выехать раньше и не гнать ночью, как сейчас. Адам посмотрел на часы: 23:17. Итого: четырнадцать часов за рулем, девятнадцать часов без сна и еще два, пока они доберутся до дома. При условии, что Ронан спал предыдущую ночь хотя бы чуть чуть.

Адам взглянул на него. Из своего положения он видел только бритый затылок, наполовину скрытый подголовником кресла, голое плечо и руку, напряженно стискивающую руль. Ронан то разжимал пальцы, то снова сжимал, и сквозь громкую музыку было не слышно, но Адам готов был поклясться, что покрытие руля скрипело, когда он так делал.

Вторая рука Ронана была высунута в открытое окно — привычка хулигана-стритрейсера, перенятая у Кавински. Адам много раз видел, как тот разъезжал по улицам Генриетты, в неизменных белых очках, хлопая рукой по корпусу машины в такт быстрому речитативу, лившемуся из стереосистемы, выискивая неприятности и в конечном итоге найдя их. И теперь Ронан неосознанно повторял. Впрочем, некоторые вещи он делал специально, в память — прокол в ухе, например. В том же самом, что и у Кавински. Точно такое же кольцо.

Как-то раз в Амбарах Адам ночью спустился на кухню, проснувшись от жажды, и застал там Ронана. Ссутулившись, тот с ногами сидел на стуле, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. В другой руке он держал те самые белые очки. Музыка из наушников на его голове вырывалась пульсирующими басами — и теперь Адам узнал в ней трек, что звучал сейчас в машине. Догадаться было несложно, кто занимал мысли Ронана в данный момент.

Адам не ревновал. В конце концов, это просто мысли, и Линч имел на них право. Они никогда не разговаривали об этом, но Адам знал, что Ронан винил себя в гибели Кавински. После его смерти тот неделю ходил с пустым взглядом, откликаясь на свое имя только со второго или третьего раза. Потом он резко стал обычной саркастичной и злобной жопой, но эти пустые глаза, эти посиделки в компании белых очков или ночные рыскающие выезды по спящим улицам — иногда Адам боялся, что Ронан не сможет вернуться назад.

Безудержный, выходящий из-под контроля огонь — вот что бы представляли из себя эти двое. Ярость и агрессия, бешеные поцелуи, губы в крови — Адам не сомневался, что Кавински попытался бы сдернуть с Ронана штаны при первой же возможности, ему просто не хватило времени сделать это раньше. Линч бы ударил, Кавински бы ответил — и снова поцелуи. Концентрация безумия на кончике ножа, того, что был нарисован на белом «Мицубиси», того, что держал Кавински в руке, целясь Линчу в самое сердце. Они бы не боялись причинить друг другу боль, сжечь пару машин попутно, закатить отвязную вечеринку, а потом заснуть, пнув друг друга напоследок. И снова встретиться во сне.

...Ронан судорожно дернулся. Адам увидел, как левая рука сменила правую на руле. Линч обхватил себя за затылок, потер виски и лоб, наклоняя голову вслед за рукой. Взгляд был прикован к дороге и не виден Адаму, но он знал, что там — слезы, такие редкие и искренние, что там — снова пустота.

Ронан положил ладонь себе на горло, сдавил, пытаясь прекратить безмолвную истерику. Адам замер, готовый отнять руку в любой момент. Но сейчас он просто ждал, не желая вмешиваться в мысли Линча. Рука переместилась на рычаг коробки передач, провернув его и добавив к и без того немаленькой скорости лишние деления.

Музыка продолжала тревожно греметь басами, казалось, громкость повышалась вместе со скоростью. Ронан снова переключил передачу. «БМВ» теперь несся с предельной быстротой, разрывая ночь своей хищной мордой. Кавински не покидал его мыслей, даже после смерти пытаясь воззвать ко всему безумному, что было в Ронане.

Нет, Адам не ревновал. Линч был честен в своих чувствах — да, он любил Кавински так же сильно, как и ненавидел. И их несостоявшиеся отношения в виде бака с бензином и двух зажженных спичек в руках у каждого. Накуренный мудак всегда будет в его мыслях похабно и маняще улыбаться.

Любовь Ронана к Адаму была так же очевидна. Как звезды на ночном небе, под которым они гнали. Как пыль, что в лучах фар становилась светом.

_looking at all the stars_   
_and the dust_   
_turns into light._

Как рассвет, что они встретят вместе в Амбарах через несколько часов. Как тепло, что они подарят друг другу, когда пойдут спать. Адам изучал Ронана в эти моменты — никого мягче и нежнее не существовало на свете. Никого послушнее и податливей. Никого, кто любил бы Адама так сильно, всем свои сердцем. Казалось, оно было бездонным.

И Адам нестерпимо любил своего противоречивого ирландского принца.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, что было бы, если бы Кавински не погиб? Как бы потребность в них двоих ужилась бы в Линче?..

Адам бесшумно отстегнул ремень безопасности и поднял спинку сидения. Он положил свою ладонь поверх руки Ронана на рычаге. Линч взглянул ему в глаза, переведя взгляд с дороги и обратно. На его щеках Адам заметил дорожки слез, Ронан не стеснялся и не пытался их вытереть. Искренен. Всегда.

Скорость заметно снизилась. Трек в машине переключился на «All in your Mind».

Ронан переплел их пальцы. Пусть Кавински и стоял с горящей спичкой в руке, обещая незабываемое веселье, но Адам был именно тем, кто уведет подальше от огня, пока не стало слишком поздно.

_…and the dust turns into light._


End file.
